Silent Legacy
by Rainia Wolf
Summary: Viola is on the run from the vicious male vampire who kidnapped her and changed her without her permission. Hiding in a small town she thinks she's safe. But is she?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Silent Legacy  
Author: Rainia Wolf  
Email: rainiaw@hotmail.com  
Spoilers: general Night World ideas  
Disclaimer: Night World belongs to LJS. Everything not recognised is mine.   
Rating: 15  
Summary: Viola is on the run from the vicious male vampire who kidnapped her and changed her without her permission. Hiding in a small town she thinks she's safe. But is she?   
Notes: feedback always loved and appreciated greatly.   
  
Part 1  
  
The night was peaceful, the sky clear, littered with hundreds of tiny stars, glittering like chips of ice. Even more beautiful to Viola now she could enjoy it with her freedom  
  
The difficulty of the escape had all been worth while. Now she could enjoy the time of day she was supposed to belong to.   
  
After all, being a Night Person, she supposed night should really be her element. She had never been able to appreciate it before - she had never asked for it. She hadn't been given a choice.   
  
She had decided a small town in the middle of nowhere would be a good place to hide, and Caledonia in Northern Kentucky wasn't really that bad. It seemed okay.  
  
Viola walked around the empty streets. It was late, and hardly anyone was about. Humans or Night People, it didn't matter to Viola, but she would have to be wary of Night People. She wouldn't want any of them running back to Aubrey and blabbing on her whereabouts.   
  
No. Viola shook the thought away. She was free. Free. Aubrey would never find her here.   
  
She was about to head back to the apartment she was renting when faint footsteps caught her attention. She glanced around and noticed a figure passing by. He was fairly tall, brown hair, nice muscular body.   
  
Viola stepped back into the shadows as he came closer. He stopped, looking around as if he could sense her watching him. He turned his head, listening. Viola studied his face. Strong cheekbones, sensuous mouth, eyes as green as a cat's.   
  
"Who's there?" he called out.   
  
Viola detached herself from the shadows, running her hand self consciously through her chestnut hair. She watched him draw in a breath. It was the same reaction she got from all boys when they looked at Viola, taking in her model perfect features, full red lips, sapphire blue eyes, lily-pale flawless skin, flowing chestnut hair shot through with strands of gold.   
  
"Hi," she said softly.   
  
  
  
  
The boy looked rather embarrassed. "Hi," he said, his smile sheepish. "I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
Viola shook her head. "No, I'm new, I just got here yesterday."  
  
"Will you be starting school?" he asked.   
  
Viola nodded. When she had been a teenager - over 200 years ago - it hadn't been necessary for girls to go to school. She was looking forward to the chance of learning new things and meeting new people. "Yes, I'll be starting tomorrow, I'm Viola Redfern."  
  
The boy's eyebrow raised. "Hey, do you know a Morpheus Redfern?"  
  
Viola shook her head. "Quite a lot of people have the name Redfern. It's - it's a big family."  
  
That was all she could say really, without going into the realms of the forbidden. She didn't want him to think she was crazy. How else would he react if she told him the Redferns were a clan of vampires?  
  
"I'm Taylor Harret," he said, giving her a devastatingly handsome smile. "Maybe I'll see you around. It's late, I gotta go now."  
  
"Me too," Viola said, feeling suddenly warm inside.  
  
"See you," Taylor said, waving a little and walking off down the street.  
  
Viola sighed, and headed home herself. Taylor. She liked him already. He seemed nice, and she knew from experience than nice boys were rare.   
  
She would like a companion of her own, someone to share the night with. Maybe she could...  
  
No! No - she wouldn't do that. It was against Night World law to change someone without permission. She would have to be in love with that person to start with.  
  
That was a big no-no in the Night World. No loving humans. She didn't even know Taylor! All she knew was he was good looking and seemed nice.   
  
But as shallow as it seemed, it was enough for Viola. She didn't care she was breaking the law.  
  
But falling in love had taught her some harsh lessons in the past. That didn't mean it would be the same this time...did it?  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
She was gone. Gone! Aubrey threw the glass into the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces. He didn't understand how it could have happened. The mansion was well-guarded, security was tight.  
  
And yet Viola had escaped!  
  
She had been one of his favourites as well, so pretty, so innocent. And she had run off! He'd given her immortality, and this was how she repaid him?  
  
"The security cameras show that no one could have gotten out without being noticed."  
  
Aubrey turned to the door, looking at the two beautiful girls there, one tall, with a wild mane of raven hair, cascading around her slender shoulders. Her male pale skin was emphasized by the darkness of her hair and leather outfit. She was well built without being overly muscular. He had given her the name of Bellona after he'd changed her - a goddess of war. From what culture, he'd forgotten. She had been pleased for him to change her. She at least was more grateful than Viola.  
  
Viola he had named for one of his favourite Shakespeare characters from *Twelfth Night*.  
  
When he found people he liked and brought them into his world, he made sure they had decent names *he* liked. He made them forget who they had been before.  
  
"So how the hell did she get out?" he demanded furiously.   
  
The second girl, a petite and stunning blonde was like a fairy tale princess. Her skin was the colour of the camellia flower, for which she bad been named.   
  
"We're still trying to figure that out," she answered. "We think she might have enlisted the help of a witch, maybe used a glamour spell."  
  
Aubrey scowled, glaring. How could she have gotten the help of a witch? There weren't any in the mansion. She must have some sort of link with the outside.  
  
He turned to face Bellona and Camilla. "Find her," he ordered. "I don't care how you do it, how long it takes, find the ungrateful bitch and bring her back where she belongs."  
  
With their orders, they left. They wouldn't fail him. Viola belonged with him. She just needed to be reminded of that.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Taylor sighed heavily. In his opinion, life in a small town sucked. Nothing ever happened, and no one knew hardly ever came. It was only the second day of his senior year. ~One more year~ he thought. ~Then I'm out of here.~  
  
"Oh lighten up!" Nerissa Harman commanded. "You were more fun last year."  
  
Taylor smiled faintly. Last year had come and gone. He'd changed, he supposed.   
  
"What's the matter with you, anyway?" Morpheus Redfern demanded. "God, you really are depressing."  
  
Redfern...that made him remember something - that new girl he'd run into last night. His eyes scanned the students for a glimpse of that gorgeous face. He couldn't see her yet, and was almost disappointed.   
  
"Who are you looking for?" Nerissa asked, violet eyes narrowed, slipping her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"If you're through with Nessa can I have her?" Morpheus asked with a smirk.   
  
Taylor rolled his eyes. "Get a life. I ran into someone new last night. She said she'd be starting today."  
  
"New girl?" Nerissa didn't sound too pleased about that.  
  
Taylor's eyes rolled a second time. "Lighten up!" he mimicked. Nerissa had a habit of being possessive about him. She didn't like him being nice to other girls.  
  
He didn't see why she worried so much. Nerissa was gorgeous, with her fine shimmering silvery-blonde hair, flawless skin, stunning violet eyes.  
  
But maybe someone new coming would provide the distraction he needed. There had to be more to life than this.   
  
The bell rang, signalling the start of the day. "Catch you guys at lunch," Morpheus said, heading off into the crowd.  
  
Nerissa made a big show of kissing him passionately before sauntering off. He didn't really object, but would have liked her not to make such a big deal out of nothing.  
  
He hoped the new girl - Viola - would bring some excitement into his dull life. A shiver went through him as he headed for homeroom.   
  
Something inside him was telling he might be getting more than he bargained for.  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Viola was more nervous than she could remember being in a long time. She hadn't been in crowds of people for such a long time. She just hoped she could pull the act off enough.  
  
She wished she knew what Taylor's classes were, then she could at least be with someone she knew, even if it was only his name.  
  
~Oh knock it off,~ she told herself. ~Falling in love is bad - bad!~  
  
She tried to cling onto the thought as sort of a wake up call to remind her what had happened when she had fallen in love with Aubrey Redfern. He'd even made her change her name!  
  
A thought struck her and she wondered if she should change it again when she signed in at the high school. But then again, she had already told Taylor her name was Viola Redfern. He might think it was strange that she was changing it. What if he wanted to know why? What would she tell him?  
  
She looked up at the front of the school, taking a deep breath before heading up the steps. There was nobody around, so classes must have already started. She found the reception without much trouble. Brainwashing the secretary wasn't hard, the easiest way for her to get around having no ID papers.  
  
She was escorted to her first class, the pit of nervousness in her stomach growing. What if she was dressed all wrong and they laughed at her? She was starting to regret her choice, but before she could turn around and run she found herself in front of a classroom full of strangers.  
  
A girl who looked like a Harman witch caught her eye. She had the pale gold hair and the violet eyes that were supposed to be traits of the famous witch family. Another girl sitting near by her was wearing a black iris on her necklace. Black irises were symbols of the lamia, the born vampires. Viola herself wore earrings in the shape of black roses, the symbols of made vampires.   
  
She couldn't see Taylor. The two Night People were studying her with interest. She found a seat near by them. She realised she was disappointed Taylor wasn't there.   
  
But her disappointment was short lived. Class ended shortly. The vampire girl gestured for her to follow them.  
  
"You're new, aren't you?" she said.   
  
"Yeah, I got here the other day." Viola wasn't much for small talk. Aubrey hadn't picked her for talk, he'd only chosen her because she looked good.  
  
"Why here?" the Harman girl asked. "Nothing ever happens here."  
  
Exactly why Viola had chosen to come here in the first place. She shrugged. "It sounded nice." Lame, but true. "I'm Viola Redfern," she offered finally.   
  
  
  
"Coral Galena, that's Nerissa Harman."  
  
Nerissa was looking at her in a calculating, evaluating way, which made Viola nervous.  
  
"What have you got next?" Coral asked, breaking an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Viola found her schedule, relieved when Coral offered to show her where class was. As they headed down the halls it became clear that Nerissa was the key figure here. Everyone seemed to know who she was.  
  
And Nerissa - she acted as if their attention and admiration was something she *deserved*.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at lunch," she said with a toss of that perfect gold hair. "We'll meet in the cafeteria and you can tell us everything about you."  
  
Viola sighed. That didn't sound like much fun. At least she had some time to come up with a decent lie.   
  
"Nerissa thinks she's God's gift to Caledonia," Coral said as they headed into the classroom. "There's only one other Night Person here, Morpheus Redfern. We sort of stick together."  
  
Taylor had mentioned a Morpheus Redfern to her yesterday. And speaking of Taylor - there he was, walking in the door. He stopped, clearly recognising her from last night. Before he could talk to her, the teacher came in and class started.  
  
Viola could see Coral eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
~I'd watch out for him if I were you.~  
  
It was Coral's voice inside Viola's head. Viola was confused. ~Why?~ she asked.  
  
~That's Taylor Harret. He's Nerissa's human toy. She'll be pissed if you make a move on him. And on the first day in a new town pissing off the most popular girl in school might not be such a hot idea.~  
  
~Maybe not~ Viola agreed meekly. She was disappointed again. Of course someone like Taylor would have a girlfriend. And it would be someone like Nerissa.  
  
Viola felt her lips curve a little. Of course, there were always solutions to problems...  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
It wasn't until Taylor had sat down when he noticed Viola Redfern was in the room. She was talking to Coral Galena, so maybe that was a good thing. At least Viola would get off to a good start, getting into Coral's crowd.  
  
He hoped Nerissa wouldn't get too jealous. Viola was even prettier in sunlight. That chestnut hair looked so soft, glinting faintly with gold...  
  
He broke off the thought abruptly. He didn't want to give Nerissa any reasons to make Viola miserable. Coming to a new school must be hard enough, Viola surely didn't need to make any enemies on her first day.  
  
But there was something about her...Viola had something almost like an aura that was strangely compelling. He found himself hoping class would be over before he could get himself into trouble.  
  
The minutes of course, were dragging by like hours. Every time he looked at the clock the hands seemed to be in the same place. Would this period *never* end?  
  
When the bell finally ran he left the room as quick as he could, trying to get away before Viola could notice him. Not looking where he was going he knocked into Coral, sending her books and papers scattering.  
  
"Watch where you're going, asshole," she snapped at him. "You've been completely out of it lately."  
  
Taylor flushed, embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered, bending to help her pick up her stuff. Coral shoved him away. Viola was standing quietly to one side. He glanced at her and she smiled faintly.   
  
Coral picked up her last book. "Let's go," she snapped. She stalked off, red hair flying, Viola glanced at Taylor again, then followed.  
  
"Who's the new chick?" Morpheus asked when they met in the hall.  
  
Taylor shrugged. "New girl, Viola Redfern."  
  
Morpheus's eyebrow raised. "She's a Redfern? She can't be that bad, then."  
  
Taylor didn't say anything. What was so great about the Redfern family? "She seems okay, I guess. I haven't spoken to her much."  
  
Morpheus grinned. "Don't forget Nerissa."  
  
Taylor rolled his eyes. Maybe he ought to warn Viola.  
  
"See you at lunch," Morpheus said, disappearing into a classroom.   
  
Taylor headed for his own class. Why should he be worried about warning Viola of Morpheus? Morpheus was right - he had Nerissa. What more could he want? He didn't even know Viola.   
  
But he might not care, he realised with a sinking feeling. ~Who are you Viola Redfern?~ he thought.  
* * *  
  
Bellona's nose wrinkled in disgust. She was not exactly thrilled at the idea of forcing herself into human society.   
  
"I don't see why he can't just get over her," Camilla was whining. "So she escaped - so what? Why can't he just get himself a new pet?"  
Bellona rolled her eyes. "Aubrey never gives up on anything. If he wants something, he gets it."  
  
"Why can't he get off his lazy ass and go after her himself, then?" Camilla grumbled.   
  
Bellona ignored her, focusing her eyes on the road. Caledonia seemed to be in the most remote parts of Northern Kentucky, and quite isolated too. They'd found the slave who'd been relaying information to Viola from Outside, and after torturing the slave, they'd gotten Viola's location.   
  
"Don't you think she'll get suspicious?" Camilla asked, toying with a blond curl. "If we go and present ourselves as students? She'll recognise us."  
  
Bellona hadn't thought of that. She frowned, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Camilla actually did have a good point there. "Well we don't have to do that right away," she said finally. "We'll just look around first, and see what we can find."  
  
Camilla nodded. "The sooner we can get there, the sooner we can leave."  
  
* * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Viola sighed, wondering how she was going to get Taylor to notice her. He seemed to be avoiding her. She couldn't understand why he was distant.   
  
He had seemed so nice and friendly when she'd met him last night. Was something about *her* not right? She shuddered. If that were the case...  
  
But Coral had told her Taylor was Nerissa's human pet. He didn't know anything about the Night World. Viola couldn't imagine him the type to meekly agree to being a Night Person's slave.  
  
She wasn't much for conversation at lunch. She was trying to ignore Nerissa as she hung over Taylor. It was deliberate display that she refused to watch.  
  
As her eyes roved over the crowds of students sitting on the wide spread of soft green grass outside the school she spotted two stunning girls wandering around.   
  
"Hey, check them out," Morpheus Redfern's voice broke into her thoughts.   
  
One girl was tall, dark and gorgeous, muscular for a girl. The other looked like a fairytale princess, her skin the colour of the camellia flower.   
  
"Are they relatives of yours?" Nerissa was asking Viola.   
  
Viola forced herself to look away. It couldn't be. How had they found her so fast? If they knew, they would tell Aubrey and he would hunt her down and take her back to the enclave he'd kept her prisoner in...  
  
"Well? Do you know them or not?" Nerissa asked, slightly impatient.   
  
Viola shook her head. "No," she muttered, lying. She stood up, gathering her books and purse. "Excuse me."  
  
She ran before they could ask her anymore questions. She couldn't tell anyone what was really going on. How could she trust they weren't spies for Aubrey like Bellona and Camilla?   
  
She shuddered.  
  
She wouldn't let the, get her.  
  
She was *not* going to be a prisoner again.   
  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Nerissa frowned, watching Viola run off. She was clearly lying. She obviously recognised the two girls slinking around.   
  
"What's her problem?" Morpheus asked. His question seemed directed at Taylor or Coral.   
  
They just shrugged.  
  
Nerissa's eyes narrowed. What would Taylor know about a strange new girl? She had seen the way Viola looked at him, her gaze longing and constantly trying to get his attention.   
  
It was the way most girls looked at Taylor. It was annoying, but Nerissa forced herself to put up with it.   
  
Taylor glanced over at her, seeing her watching him. "What?" he asked, irritated.   
  
"How well do you know that girl?" she asked bluntly.   
  
Taylor's eyes rolled. "Gimme a break," he muttered.  
  
Nerissa glared at him. "Where?" she hissed. She continued to stare until her gaze wore him down.   
  
"I told you already," he snapped. "I ran into her when I was coming home. I recognised she was new in town, asked her if she would be starting school, she said yeah, I said maybe I'd see her there. That's *all* that happened." His gaze met Nerissa's unflinchingly. He stood up, gathered his books and jacket and left the table.  
  
  
"Touchy," Morpheus snorted. "He'll calm down."  
  
"She's weird," Nerissa said moodily, drumming her fingers on the table top.  
  
"You're just being paranoid," Coral snorted. "You barely know the girl."  
  
Morpheus was looking around for the stunning girls who had scared Viola away. They didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Morpheus was clearly disappointed. "I wonder who they were," he said. "They were hot."  
  
Nerissa and Coral exchanged glances. ~Boys~ Nerissa thought with disgust. But Morpheus did actually have a point for once.   
  
The girls were obviously Night People. No humans were that attractive. But she was just as curious as to who they were. And why they terrified Viola.   
  
Her lip curled scornfully. Maybe they weren't so bad. She wanted answers to her questions, and she would have to get them.  
  
Before...  
  
Before what?  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
So much for being discreet, Bellona thought rather sourly. The first thing she and Camilla had decided to do once they arrived in Caledonia was to check the place out and look around, see what it was like.   
  
The town itself wasn't very big. There was a handful of houses, an apartment complex, a small shopping centre, an elementary school, a high school and a university a few miles out of town.  
  
"Now if we were Viola and we were running away from a nasty vampire where would we hide?" Camilla asked after she and Bellona had walked around town.  
  
"She's not old enough to pass off humanity for university," Bellona said, frowning. "My guess is she'll be at the high school. It's easier for her to hide amongst the vermin."  
  
Camilla sighed. She didn't know why Aubrey wanted to bother with bringing Viola back. He would only torture her and lock her up again. She'd be even more driven to escape.   
  
If they could just kill her, then they could find someone *else* for Aubrey, someone who *wanted* to be changed.   
  
It must be some sort of break period when they went to check out the high school. Vermin were dotted all over the grounds. ~Someone needs to call the exterminator~ Camilla thought sourly.   
  
She kept herself calm and cool, not wanting to arouse suspicion. She could see several appreciative glances in their directions.  
  
As they walked over the grassy area outside, Bellona caught her arm. "There she is," she muttered.  
  
Camilla causally glanced over her shoulder to see a group of stunning people, one was a Harman witch, the pale gold hair and violet eyes gave her away, the other girl wore a black iris on her necklace. She was lamia. One boy was blatantly human. He must be one of the girl's toys. There was a second boy, huge and muscular, sitting next to Viola.   
  
"So much for escaping from Night People," Camilla muttered in a low voice.  
  
At that moment Viola looked up and saw them. A few seconds later she gathered her things and ran. She was gone before either she or Bellona could do anything.   
  
"Shit," Bellona muttered. She paused then, turning to Camilla, her expression one of mild curiosity.  
  
It was a few minutes before Camilla realised what she was doing. They had to act natural, they didn't know what was going on anymore than anyone else did.  
  
"*Now* what?" Camilla hissed at her.  
  
Bellona shrugged. "Don't ask me."  
  
She was looking back at the group of Night People. The human boy had walked off as well. The Harman witch looked jealous. When she and her friends stood up Bellona grabbed Camilla's arm, pulling her along.  
  
"What the hell - "  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The Harman witch turned around, seeing them coming. "You guys new too?"  
  
"Yes," Bellona said before Camilla could speak. "I'm Bellona, that's Camilla."  
  
The witch's friends had disappeared, apparently gone to their next class or something.   
  
"Nerissa Harman," she answered, eyeing them suspiciously.   
  
"How much do you know about Viola Redfern?" Bellona asked.   
  
Nerissa made a face. "I know I don't like her."  
  
Bellona smiled. "We're going to be good friends."  
  
* * *  
  
Aubrey frowned, annoyed and sick of being annoyed.   
  
He was also tired of pacing and trying to figure out how Viola had escaped.   
  
She had been gone for over a week now, and she was still driving him crazy.  
  
Bellona and Camilla should have *found* her by now. His anger was increasing dangerously by the minute.  
  
He really felt like slaughtering someone.   
  
He entertained himself by visions of things to do to Viola when Bellona and Camilla actually *did* get off their lazy asses and bring her home.  
  
He would torture her.   
  
Make her realise who was boss. She would beg him for forgiveness.   
Aubrey scowled when the phone rang, bringing him out of his daydream.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded.   
  
If the didn't have something good for him his torture list was going to increase by two.   
  
"We've found her," Bellona told him. "She's in a small town in Northern Kentucky, called Caledonia."  
  
Aubrey smirked. Stupid girl, he thought. "Keep an eye on her."   
  
He'd changed his mind. He wasn't going to wait for them to bring Viola to him.   
  
"Don't let her out of your sight. I'm coming down there." He slammed the phone down.  
  
If he had his way, Viola would be chained up and bleeding within twenty four hours.  
  
* * * 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Viola paced up and down in her apartment. It was just so completely unfair. What had she ever done to deserve anything like this? She had never asked to be a vampire.   
  
She had never wanted anything to do with the Night World. And she never wanted to lay eyes on Aubrey Redfern ever again. He'd sent his little pets after her. Bellona and Camilla had come to drag her back to the mansion...  
  
So much for a normal life. Viola had been longing to be normal again for over a hundred years.   
  
She had thought that finally, *finally* she had found somewhere that she could settle down. Some of the people she had met had at least seemed nice. Coral and Morpheus were okay, she liked them. Nerissa was a bitch, but that went with her territory.  
  
And Taylor...  
  
She still couldn't stop thinking about him. He didn't seem to pay her any attention. It was all Nerissa's fault as well. What did Nerissa have that Viola didn't?  
  
Viola had told herself she wouldn't let this happen. She wouldn't fall in love with a guy she hardly knew and start obsessing.   
  
But she had. She couldn't help herself.   
  
And now that Bellona and Camilla had found her, everything was all over.   
  
Then again...who said she had to go with them? She could face up to them, give into her nature and kill them. Solve the problem herself. She could show them she wasn't afraid.   
  
She had something she wanted. She would defend her new life. She refused to let Aubrey push her around anymore. She wasn't going to be his victim.   
  
The only problem was Taylor. How did she make him hers, without revealing herself to him?  
  
She sighed. That was going to require some planning.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Something very weird was going on. Taylor was absolutely sure of it. Somehow it was all related to Viola.   
  
It had been a week since she'd arrived now, and in all that time he found himself thinking of nothing but her...  
  
It was absurd, really, considered he didn't know a thing about her apart from her name.   
  
Nerissa of course, was extremely jealous. Taylor didn't know why though. It wasn't like he was seeing Viola behind her back or something.   
  
Nerissa seemed to have made some new friends as well. He never saw the girls in class, but they were always hanging around.   
  
Viola seemed afraid of them. She claimed she didn't know them, but it was pretty obvious she was lying. She had withdrawn from his group, She wouldn't even talk to Coral, anymore. She sat alone most of the time.   
  
Yet she always moved with her head high and with dignity, as if she wasn't going to let anybody push her around.   
  
Then her mind was confused.   
  
Viola Redfern was a very confusing person.   
  
Taylor felt sure if she would talk to someone and get everything one in the open she would feel better.   
  
He found himself waiting for her by her locker. He needed to get her somewhere private.  
  
Viola looked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" he moved aside as she opened her locker and put her books away.   
  
"We need to talk." He had been debating on what to say to her, and had finally settled for the truth. "There's something going on with you, and I don't know why, but lately, you're all I can think about."  
  
Viola stared at him with obvious surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She didn't look too pleased.   
  
She clearly realised he wasn't going to go away unless she gave him some answers.  
  
"All right," she said reluctantly. "But not here. Let's go to my apartment."   
  
Taylor nodded and followed her out the door.  
  
He didn't realise he wasn't the only one following Viola.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire story took about an hour. Once finished, Viola forced herself to look at Taylor. "You don't believe me," she said flatly.   
  
Taylor looked back at her, his expression somewhere between disbelief and amusement. "I don't know what to believe," he said finally. "It's just...it sounds so...unbelievable."  
  
Viola looked unhappy. "It's not like I asked for any of this." Her voice was soft.   
  
She tried to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over. Taylor moved and sat awkwardly beside her. He tried to put an uncomfortable arm around her shoulder. Viola shrugged him off. "Don't," she whispered.   
  
He was confused. "Why not? I thought you liked me."  
  
"I do, it's just..." Viola trailed off, wondering how to say what say what she meant to. She decided to *show* him instead. She could feel her canine teeth lengthening, extending to delicate points. She knew her eyes were taking on a silvery shimmer, her face was taking on a predatory look.  
  
"It's just this is what I am. I'm a vampire. You're a human. Can you deal with it?"  
  
Taylor hadn't jumped up and moved away, he hadn't turned away with disgust, he was looking shocked, but fascinated at the same time.   
  
"It's true, isn't it?" he whispered. "God, it's really true."  
  
Viola nodded. "It's true."  
  
Taylor's finger reached out to touch one fang. He pressed the tip of his finger against the end of the sharp point and pulled it away, staring at the drop of blood.  
  
Viola had learned enough self control not to pounce grab him for more blood. Taylor turned back to her. He reached out and lifted her chin so her eyes met his directly.  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Viola felt her fangs retracting, and her face going back to normal. At the same time something else was happening.  
  
Something that was completely beyond her experience.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A startling white light sparkled, engulfing Viola. A feeling like an electric shock ran up her nerves. What was this thing? Taylor's arms were wrapping tightly around her in a warm embrace.   
  
The light blooming between them seemed to be opening some sort of connection, pulling her mind to his, and his to hers. Viola almost pulled away from it, then realised maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Taylor could see her memories, know all the pain Aubrey had put her through.  
  
He would realise it was all true. And as he did. She could feel his shock, his anger at the brutal way she had been treated.   
  
~How could he *do* that to you?~ Taylor was thinking.  
  
Viola held him tighter. ~He didn't give me a choice,~ she whispered.  
  
~He won't hurt you anymore,~ Taylor's voice was concerned, filled with rage and hatred for Aubrey. Protectiveness for her.   
  
This wonderful connection between them allowed one to feel directly how the other was feeling. It was incredible. She was happy and content in Taylor's arms, the two of them basking in the white glow.   
  
"What *is* this thing?" Taylor asked softly.  
  
The white light faded slightly. Viola thought about it. She didn't actually *know* that much about the Night World. She remembered when she had first fallen in love with him, Aubrey had told her they were soulmates. It was a concept in the Night World, an idea that there was only one true love for everyone on earth, when you met that person you knew they were the one for you.  
  
She had believed Aubrey was her soulmate.   
  
"Well he's not," Taylor's voice was harsh.  
  
Viola realised her thoughts must still be available to him. She kissed him, feeling fire running along her nerves. "No," she agreed. "You are."  
  
Taylor smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the door burst open. Viola turned, and her mouth dropped in shock.   
  
"You should have known you can't escape me."  
  
Aubrey stood blocking the door.  
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Viola stood up, preparing to run, but as Aubrey started advancing into the room, she remained where she was, frozen in terror. He was going to attack her. Take her back to his mansion, lock her away and torture her...  
  
"Did you really think that I was going to let you escape?" Aubrey said, his smirk too big for his face.   
  
Viola opened her mouth, but all that came out was a pathetic terrified whimper.  
  
Taylor grabbed her hand. "I think we should be going now."  
  
Aubrey grabbed him by the neck. "You're not going anywhere," he hissed.  
  
Seeing Taylor's panic, his eyes bulging as Aubrey squeezed his neck like a sponge, blocking his air, killing him...  
  
Her paralysis broke. With a snarl she launched herself at Aubrey like a line backer. Taken completely by surprise he let go of Taylor when Viola crashed into him.  
  
She landed on top of him, tearing at Aubrey's face with her nails like an animal. Aubrey growled at her in anger, trying to grab her.   
  
Taylor picked himself up off the floor, grabbed her shoulders and tore her away from him. Viola allowed him to pull her out the door, out the house.  
  
They were running with no particular direction in mind. "This is nuts," Taylor panted. "We can't stay here."  
  
"It's not my fault," Viola whined.   
  
But deep down inside she knew it was. This was all because of her. Aubrey was crazy and obsessed with ruining her life. They ended up at Taylor's house. His parents' car was sat on the driveway.  
  
"Get in," Taylor told her, opening the driver's door. Viola scrambled across the front seat. Taylor found the spare keys. "They won't mind," he said, starting the engine and backing out the drive.  
  
"Won't they look for you?" Viola asked doubtfully. If they thought he was missing, then wouldn't Taylor's parents' call the police? The last thing they needed was the police hunting them down as well as Aubrey.  
  
"I'll call later and make something up," Taylor said dismissively. "I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this."  
  
Viola smiled a little. She thought of the hours she had spent dreaming of finding a soulmate. And she had finally found one. Shame it was at the same time Aubrey had found her.   
  
"We need to find somewhere to hide," Taylor said as they stopped at a red light.   
  
  
Viola frowned a little. She remembered when she had first decided to escape the witch who had helped her told her there was a Circle Daybreak safe house in the town.   
  
"There is somewhere." She gave the directions she remembered carefully. She didn't know whether Circle Daybreak would help her or now, but they didn't have any other choice.   
  
"What's going on?" Taylor asked as they walked up the driveway.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Viola said with a sigh. She rang the doorbell.   
  
"And if they won't help us?" Taylor asked, slightly icy. "Then what?"  
  
Viola sighed again. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Nerissa didn't understand what was going on. A new girl had arrived and everything had gone wrong for her. It was just so unfair. All the boys were fascinated with Viola. She hardly ever spoke to them, drifted around like she was in some sort of daze.  
  
It was probably some sort of subtle manipulation. She must know, then she could take whatever boy she wanted, *when* she wanted. And of course, she wanted Taylor. Taylor had been different ever since Viola had started.  
  
"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Morpheus asked her as class ended.   
  
Nerissa glared at him. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're a guy."  
  
Morpheus snorted. "Get a new boyfriend. Taylor's *human* after all."  
  
Nerissa opened her mouth, then closed it as Taylor appeared, walking down the hall towards them. Nerissa put on her best smile, but Taylor didn't even seem to see her. She turned and headed after him.  
  
Morpheus frowned. "What are you *doing*?"  
  
"Shut up," Nerissa hissed. Taylor wasn't going to his own locker...he was going to Viola's., standing there and waiting for her.  
  
Viola came, they talked, and walked away together.   
  
"What are *they* doing?" Camilla asked, as she and Bellona appeared, watching as Taylor and Viola walked off together.   
  
"Don't know," Nerissa said through her teeth. "But I'm going to find out." She stalked off after them, the others following her.   
  
"They're going to Viola's place," Morpheus said.   
  
"How do you know?" Bellona asked.   
  
Morpheus shrugged. "She's not very good at shielding her mind."  
  
Bellona took out a cell phone and punched in a number. Nerissa watched her. "Tell your friend he can have Viola, but Taylor's *mine*."  
  
"You're obsessing," Morpheus sounded rather annoyed. Nerissa ignored him. Why couldn't he get a girlfriend of his own. To think he called *her* obsessive!  
  
"All you need to do is go home and wait," Bellona told them finishing her phone call. "Aubrey will take care of everything."  
  
Nerissa stared at her in disbelief. Who the hell did she think she was? Camilla was smirking. "You're *just* a witch," she pointed out.  
  
Nerissa fought to contain her temper. "I'm a *Harman*," she snapped.   
  
"Just stay out the way," Bellona snapped back. "You don't want to get Aubrey mad, trust me on that one."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well *that* was a total waste of time!" The door to Nerissa's house slammed open and a furious but gorgeous vampire stalked in. Bellona and Camilla stood up. Nerissa saw the glimmer of fear in their eyes.   
  
"So I'm guessing everything went wrong?" Morpheus said with a smirk.  
  
The vampire - Aubrey presumably? - glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Nerissa sighed. "Ignore him. I'm Nerissa Harman, that's Morpheus Redfern."  
  
Aubrey looked surprised. "You're a Redfern? And she's a Harman?" He was looking to Morpheus as if he expected that because he was the male, *he* was in charge.   
  
Nerissa was annoyed. "Hey, look here Mr. Big Shot. In you're little world, you might be the next best thing since sliced bread, but this is *my* town and *I'm* in charge of the Night People here."  
  
"Yeah, one big happy family," Morpheus muttered.  
  
"Can it," she snapped at him. "What'd you mean it was a waste of time?" she asked Aubrey.  
  
Aubrey slumped in an armchair, folding his arms and pouting like a spoiled child. "They escaped. They ran."  
  
Nerissa wasn't really surprised at that. She had thought that Viola and break, give into torture. But she knew Taylor would hear of no such thing. He'd do whatever he could to save any person in peril. "So you're just *letting* them run?"  
  
Aubrey glared at her. "If they had any idea where they - "  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be a Circle Daybreak safe house somewhere in the area?" Morpheus said.   
  
  
  
That got Aubrey's attention. He looked disgusted. "Of course. I should have known. *Where* is the safe house?"  
  
Nerissa smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
* * * 


	11. Part 11

"So we freaked and ran and I guess we didn't know where else to come," Viola said, finishing her story.  
  
The witch who'd let them in, Thea Harman, smiled kindly. "Well, you did the right thing by coming here."  
  
Viola and Taylor exchanged glances. Thea and Eric, her human soulmate, had listened to all of Viola's tale with a sympathetic ear. Viola felt they would be safe here. After all, wasn't that the whole point of a safe house?  
  
"We'll talk to all the official people, and clear it with them, and they'll help you deal with this vampire," Thea went oh, her voice calm and reassuring.  
  
"Do you guys want separate rooms or will you be - uh - sharing?" Eric asked, glancing from Viola to Taylor.  
  
"Separate," Taylor said instantly.  
  
Viola would have liked the chance to share a room, maybe get to know Taylor a little better. She was certain all the news and sudden revolution of a soulmate discovery were a great shock to him,  
  
It had been to her too, she needed to deal and sort things out herself, and if Taylor was in the same position, as her, then they could deal together. But he had gone all silent. He wouldn't even look at her.  
  
"I need to call my parents," Taylor said finally.  
  
"There's a phone in the hall or the kitchen," Eric said, standing up and showing Taylor the way,  
  
"He's only just found out?" Thea asked in a soft voice.  
  
Viola nodded. "I don't know how well he's handling it. We - "  
  
She broke off when a figure walked into the room. It was a girl she recognised from one or two of her classes at school. She was also one of Nerissa Harman's friends. She looked as surprised to see Viola as Viola did to see her,  
  
"This is Izar Galena," Thea said. "She's on our side."  
  
"What's going on?" Izar asked.  
  
Viola hadn't expected that. She wondered if Nerissa knew, or even cared.  
  
"Viola and her friend Taylor are moving in for a while," Thea said. "They have a problem with a new Night World vampires."  
  
Izar's eyebrow raised. "Taylor Harret? Nerissa's going to love that."  
  
Viola tensed. She wasn't convinced Izar could be trusted. If someone blabbed to Nerissa on Viola's and Taylor's whereabouts, Nerissa would blab to Bellona and Camilla, who would go back to Aubrey, The system had already worked once. Somehow Aubrey had found out where Viola lived.   
  
She should have known she wouldn't be able to hide from Aubrey. What had she been thinking? Now she was dragging Taylor down with her.  
  
"I need to be alone," Viola said, standing up and leaving the room. She headed up the stairs and found an empty room.  
  
How long could she keep running like this? She was too afraid of Aubrey, despite her vow not to be his victim anymore, to actually force herself to stand up to him.  
  
Maybe with the help of these Daybreakers they could come up with a permanent solution. Viola couldn't run forever.  
  
* * *  
  
Taylor's mother was freaking, as he'd expected she would be. He'd only been gone a few hours, and she was pitching a fit for not telling her, and taking the car without asking.  
  
He'd explained as carefully as he could, avoiding the part with the secret society of supernatural beings he wasn't supposed to know about. As far as his mother was concerned, he was staying with a friend to work on a very special project for school that might take several weeks to complete. Lame, he knew, but he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
He was shown into the final empty bedroom upstairs, guessing Viola was in the one with the closed door. If she hadn't come, would any of this have ever happened? He would never have known about the Night World, despite his girlfriend and best friend being a part. He'd known them for years, and hadn't had a clue what they really were.  
  
Then again, hadn't be been longing for a more exciting life? Hadn't he been practically *begging* for something more interesting to happen?  
  
When Viola had come and he'd first met her, he'd felt sure she would be the spark that would brighten up his life. Instead, Viola had been more like a nuclear explosion.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to go back to his normal, boring way of living, to avoid the Night World, he couldn't leave Viola to take on Nerissa, Morpheus, Aubrey and their cronies on her own.   
  
Viola was his soulmate, the one person he would never be completely happy without, according to her, anyway. Maybe he could talk to Eric about that. He was only human, Thea was a Night Person, they must have had an adventure of their own to wind up in a protective safe house.  
  
They were together, so maybe things would work out for him and Viola.  
  
  
She needed him right now. No more hiding and running. What they needed was action. Aubrey needed to be killed. Surely there were some real version of Vampire Slayers.  
  
If there wasn't, he'd do the job himself.  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Izar wondered what Taylor thought he was doing. As far as Thea and Eric were concerned, she *was* on their side. Lately, though, some pretty strange characters had been showing up.  
  
It seemed wise to Izar to keep an eye on both sides and be fairly neutral, pretend for whoever benefited her the most.   
  
So far, Izar had learned the Night World paid more. She had heard reluctantly from Nerissa that her new "friends" Bellona and Camilla worked for some hot shot Redfern vampire named Aubrey who was supposed to be hunting Viola down.  
  
Viola had supposedly set her sights on Taylor. Nerissa had been whining about it ever since Viola had arrived. So now here they were - together - in the Daybreak safe house. Being the idealists they were Thea and Eric of course, were more than happy to help them hide,  
  
As far as Izar knew, they weren't the least bit suspicious of her - but Taylor and Viola *would* be.   
  
So why waste time dancing on tip toes around both sides when she could go to Nerissa and company and get a nice large cheque when she presented Aubrey Redfern with what he wanted most.   
  
Heading to Nerissa's house took barely ten minutes. They were all arguing when she walked in.   
  
"What do you want?" Morpheus snorted at her,  
  
"Where is she? Damn women and their word games!" A vampire with long black hair and blazing blue eyes demanded from his seat in an arm chair.   
  
Nerissa and Izar exchanged glances. ~Both of them?~ Nerissa thought to her, projecting clearly.  
  
Izar simply nodded. The blue eyed vampire, Aubrey, presumably? stood up. "I take it they don't know you're a spy?" he asked, pleased.  
  
"*Her*?" Morpheus interjected, appalled. "*She's* a spy for *us*? How the hell do we know she's not really a spy for *them*?"  
  
Izar scowled out him. This boy was too smart for his own good. Asked too many questions. He needed to be silenced before spoiled everything.   
  
"Why are we stalling? Let's *go*." Aubrey had grabbed Izar's arm and was leading her out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
At least *this* girl seemed to be slightly more cooperative. Aubrey refused to give up. He *never* gave up. Aubrey Redfern got what Aubrey Redfern got. Viola had escaped from him one - but *twice* - *twice* - that was all too much.  
  
Izar had directed him to a none descript house, through the back gate under the cover of the gathering twilight.   
  
"Wait here," Izar told him. "I'll go get her. What about Taylor?"  
  
Aubrey debated. The boy would be kind of useful in blackmail, he supposed, but apart from that, he really had no uses for him. "Fuck him for now," he answered. Viola was all that mattered to him.  
  
He waited patiently as he could manage. As promised Izar came outside, Viola following. Framed by the twilight she was more beautiful than ever with her chestnut hair and eyes, orchid pale skin.   
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
Izar pulled her closer in Aubrey's direction. He stepped forward out of the shadows, grabbing her arms and pinning them, covering her mouth with the other hand.   
  
"You didn't really think you'd get away from me, did you?" he hissed in her ear. "You're *mine*. Now and forever."  
  
Out of sheer cruelty he knocked her out with his fist rather than mentally before locking her in the trunk of Izar's car,  
  
"Drive," he ordered her.  
  
Izar frowned, not liking the way he bossed everybody about. "Where to?"  
  
"Nearest torture chamber. We're going to have fun."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Viola?"  
  
Taylor raced into the lounge, a sinking feeling in his gut. He'd gone to her room, only to find she wasn't there.  
  
"She went upstairs," Eric said. "Why?"  
  
"She's not there," Taylor hurried to the window, hearing the sound of a car starting and roaring off into the night.  
  
"That was *them*?" Thea asked in alarm, seeing the look on Taylor's face.  
  
"You were taking to someone a whole ago who just came in," Taylor said, glancing from one to the other.  
  
"Oh, Izar came in," Thea said. "I was introducing her to Viola. Izar Redfern? I believe you guys go to the same school."  
  
Taylor felt as if he might have been running at a wall. They were practically *handing* Viola over to those whom she feared most. "How many of these damn Redferns are they?" he snorted in disgust. "Izar *Redfern* is a friend of Nerissa Harman. She's the baddie."  
  
He wondered how Nerissa would react to his change of view of her as "the baddie".  
  
Eric looked as disgusted as he did. "We should have checked her out more thoroughly before we agreed to let her stay."  
  
Thea looked embarrassed. Taylor could tell she was the type of person who seemed to want to give most people the benefit of the doubt. He wondered what she was like before she met her soulmate.  
  
"I didn't know," she said in a small voice.  
  
"It's not wroth arguing over who's fault this is, we need to find Viola." Taylor's mind was overrun with vivid images of Viola being tortured viciously by Aubrey,  
  
He was soon learning that most Redferns were evil. Then again, wasn't that the story for vampires in general? No, his mind told him. Viola's a vampire, and she's not evil. That was true.  
  
She was also his soulmate. The one person in all the world who meant more to him than anything.  
  
"We'll help," Thea said, her determination to make up for her mistake,  
  
Taylor nodded. He was going to need all the help he could get.  
  
* * *  
  
It was like being trapped in a walking nightmare. Her entire life had been like that for the past 100 years or so, ever since she'd met Aubrey. Escaping hadn't been enough. He'd caught her again. Viola refused to cry in front of him.  
  
He'd taken her back to the mansion of course, chained her up in the dungeon and she'd been there ever since. He hadn't actually done anything to her yet. She knew he'd be back to torture her sometime.  
  
All too soon she heard the key turning in the lock. She braced herself. Aubrey walked into the dank room, smirking triumphantly.   
  
Viola tugged pointlessly at the chains binding her wrists. "How *could* you?" she shrieked at gin, not knowing where the rage came from all, all she knew was she had to get it out and scream at him. "I never *wanted* you to do anything to me! I *loved* you and you made me a monster, you mother fuck - "  
  
He bit her viciously before she could complete the sentence. "Oh stop your stupid whining, like you've never said that before," he sneered at her. "I gave you a life others would have died for."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you to pick one of *those* girls?" Viola snapped at him, ignoring the screaming pain in her head.  
  
Aubrey snorted. "Now where's the fun in that? You belong to me, princess. You think about that. You're never going to get out of here again."  
  
With those words he left, locking the door behind him. Viola was more than a little surprised. Aubrey had installed himself an official medieval torture chamber, racks, iron maidens, and some nasty looking things she didn't even want to *think* about what they might be.   
  
She wondered why he hadn't jumped on the chance to use them. He'd probably been planning his punishment ever since she'd escaped. Unless for starters he wanted to torture her by leaving her in the dark with her own thoughts, that was bad enough.   
  
Things in her mind...she didn't even want to think about them, but they were there, and wouldn't leave her alone no matter how hard she tried.  
  
Like, for instance, was Taylor ever going to come and save her?  
  
* * * 


	13. Part 13

Taylor forced himself to go to school the next morning. From what he knew of Nerissa and Morpheus, they liked to brag when they achieved something. He might learn some news.  
  
When he arrived he knew he was late, but school was the last thing on his mind. He hadn't slept at all, too worried and too many violent images of what Viola could be going through when he wasn't there...  
  
"...she's already driving him nuts. She won't shut up. Aubrey's ready to slaughter something."  
  
"Then why the hell doesn't he just slaughter *her* and the whole fucking thing will be over?"  
  
Taylor stopped when he heard the voices. The two girls who had terrified Viola on that first day. Bellona and Camilla. Before to know what he was doing, fuelled by anger and hatred giving him supernatural strength, he lunged at them, knocking Camilla to the ground, grabbing her hair and slamming her head against the floor several times, hard enough to stun even a vampire.  
  
"Hey -"   
  
Taylor pulled out his home-made stake. "You want me to kill her?" he asked, positioning the stake over Camilla's heart.   
  
Bellona stepped back, glaring at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't play word games with me," Taylor snapped. "You know what I want. Where's Viola?"  
  
"What are you *doing*?" Thea came running down the hall, staring at him in shock. "Are you *trying* to get yourself killed?"  
  
"She's - she's in a mansion in Sa - Savannah. You know, where all the snobby people with the stupid names live?" Camilla choked out.  
  
Taylor plunged the stake into her heart. "Thanks."  
  
"Let's go." Thea grabbed his arm and they hurried away.  
  
"I need to know *which* snobby mansion. Just Savannah is a bit vague."  
  
"I think I know where I can get the info," Thea said, getting excited. "You stay here. I'll get a message to you." She hurried off, leaving Taylor alone.   
  
He'd missed half of first period and really didn't feel like explaining why he'd missed it. He wondered if he should have killed Bellona. She was likely to go racing to her mentor telling him that a rescue squad was on its way.  
  
He hid in the library and booked himself on an Internet connected computer and did a search on the name of "Redfern in Savannah". Most of the things that came up were complete crap.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking for?" Morpheus asked, hovering over his shoulder.  
  
Taylor turned. "Where is she?" he demanded. The librarian glared at him for raising his voice. "You know, don't you?"  
  
Morpheus sighed. "You didn't hear this from me. I'm only telling you because I think Aubrey Redfern is an asshole."  
  
"Tell me," Taylor demanded.   
  
An hour and a half later he was on a plane on his way to rescue Viola.  
  
* * *  
  
Taylor blinked, trying to remember what had gone wrong. He'd been on a plane to Savannah. He'd landed, gone to hail a cab, something...  
  
How stupid of him. The cab driver had been Nerissa's friend Coral Galena. He remembered now.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Taylor groaned allowed. He felt..."Like shit," he answered sourly. He could barely manage to get his bearings. His throat felt like sand paper. His teeth and gums were tingling strangely.  
  
He managed to focus on the speaker. It was Nerissa. He was in a room somewhere that looked like a prison cell. No windows, just a door was the only way in and out. The only piece of furniture was the mattress he had been dumped on. Why he didn't know. He couldn't quite remember everything.  
  
"You're probably hungry," Nerissa said. And she did something very weird. She knelt down in front of him and offered him her wrist. Before Taylor knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the wrist and bitten into the vein with two new sharpened canines. The blood into his mouth, like nothing he had ever tasted. It was incredible. He felt like he could run a marathon in five minutes.  
  
Then reality hit him hard in the face.  
  
He pushed Nerissa's wrist away scrambling backwards on the mattress until his back was flat against the wall of the cell.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he demanded, his voice fast and frightened.   
  
Nerissa stood up, head tilted to one side, blonde hair spilling over her shoulder. She looked so...innocent. "You've been made a vampire. It should be kind of obvious." She sounded amused.  
  
Taylor's tongue ran over his teeth, feeling the sharpness of his canines, his...*fangs*. "Oh God," he whispered, not sure what else to say.  
  
"Well, I'll be back later." Before he could stop her Nerissa stood up, turned around and left. Taylor heard keys turn in the lock. Just great. *Who* had made him a vampire? *Why*? What good would it do?  
  
Taylor sighed. He was about to sit down and sulk when he realised he wasn't alone. "*Viola*!" She was curled up in the corner of the cell, staring at him in shocked horror.   
  
"They changed you," she whispered standing up.  
  
They stood there staring at each other awkwardly. A minute of silence passed. Their eyes met - and they were in each other's arms, hugging and hissing as if there would be no tomorrow. Which, in their current predicament could be very likely.   
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Viola asked.  
  
Taylor was about to answer he had no idea when he remembered. "Thea! Thea was there when I discovered where you were - she was going to go look for specific details."  
  
"The Daybreakers are going to come and rescue us?" Viola looked doubtful.  
  
Taylor couldn't blame her, really. The last time she'd tried going to Circle Daybreak for help, she'd wound up getting kidnapped again.  
  
"Thea and Eric can be trusted," he said confidently. "They'll find a way to save us."  
  
Viola eyed him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Taylor nodded. "Yeah." But he wasn't, really. ~Come on Thea~ he thought. ~Prove me wrong~.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean he's not home?" Thea demanded. It had taken some effort, but eventually all the right strings had been pulled and she had the information she needed.  
  
Only, of course, something *else* had gone wrong in the mean time. Taylor was apparently missing.   
  
"He's not here in school, I checked," Eric said, pacing up and down the room. They were back in the same house, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"He has Night People friends," Thea said carefully, remembering Izar had once mentioned him.   
  
"You don't think..." Eric stopped pacing and his eyes met hers.  
  
Thea wondered for a moment what he was trying to get at. "Oh no." Then she got it.   
  
How could they have missed that? Her eyes rolled. Taylor's soulmate was in danger - if any opportunity presented itself to him - no matter how suspicious it might sound - he was going to jump on the chance to play hero and save her.  
  
"Well, at least we know where he's gone," she said.  
  
"Gone? It's been three *days*!" Eric said.  
  
Thea blinked in surprise. "Three *days*!" Had it really been that long? Sometimes when she was doing research she completely lost track of the time. How could she have been so foolish to let that happen this time?  
  
"Why the hell didn't you notice?" she snapped, annoyed at their lack of efficiency. Normally they were so good at this type of thing.  
  
"I thought he was with *you*!" Eric protested. He waved a hand in a *cut* gesture. "There's no point arguing. We need to get there and save them."  
  
Thea nodded in agreement. "Right. Of course. We can't do this ourselves, I'm calling for some backup." She hurried to the phone.  
  
* * * 


	14. Part 14

Taylor blocked his ears as best he could. The less of Viola's screams he cold hear the better. Aubrey had come in the room a few hours ago and taken her out.  
  
He was tiring of thinking up impossible ways for them to escape.  
  
He'd apparently been here for three days. Three *whole* days, that was what it took to make a person a vampire. Today was the fourth day. He had woken up successfully changed.   
  
He tried to analyse this. What effect would it have on his life? How would he tell his parents? They still thought he was at a friend's house working on some stupid school project. When he hadn't shown up in class for some time, would the school contact them? They would ask Morpheus because they still thought Morpheus was his friend.   
  
Taylor's eyes narrowed in fury. Bastard. Morpheus had set him up. How long had they been planning this? He still wondered what the point of making him a vampire was. He was immortal. Stronger. More powerful. As far as he could see, if the Night People hated him, this was the *stupidest* thing they could have done!  
  
Unless it was something to do with that whole humans can't officially be with Night People thing and Nerissa thought having him made a vampire would make him want to be with her.  
  
Which, he thought, was equally stupid. Viola was also part of the secret society. If he wanted to be with anyone, it would be her.  
  
The cell door opened and Viola was thrown in, collapsing on the mattress. The door was locked before Taylor could do anything.  
  
Viola groaned, sitting up. Her clothes were tone and stained with dried blood. She didn't actually look all that terrible. He frowned. "What - "  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she cut him off quickly, shuddering. "Vampires heal a lot quicker than normal people," she added, giving him a brief explanation.  
  
He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face against his shoulder. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
Viola sniffled. "We said that before. Apart from being rescued, escape's going to be impossible."  
  
Taylor looked around the room, cursing the fact there was no windows. The only exit the large wooden door shutting them in. "You escaped once before," he pointed out.  
  
Viola nodded. "The witch who helped me is dead. Killed brutally in front of all the staff so nobody will even *think* of helping us if we try again."  
  
Taylor was annoyed. He wondered how anyone could possibly grow to be so corrupted and *evil*. The type of species didn't even seem to be the issue, at least not to him. Viola was a vamp, and not psychotically wicked. It was the person inside. Some were just nuts.  
  
"Do they ever feed us?" he asked, an idea sparking.  
  
Viola shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. It's no turn torturing a starving prisoner. Aubrey thinks it's more fun when the victim is fit and healthy." She shivered.  
  
"The next time someone comes in, we rush them, knock them aside and make a break for it," he told her getting excited. If they had super-human strength it was going to be a lot easier - or shout be anyway.  
  
Taylor heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. He pulled Viola to her feet. "Ready?"  
  
* * *   
  
Nerissa headed down the steps to the cell where Taylor and Viola were being held. Personally, Nerissa thought keeping them in the same cell was insane.  
  
Unfortunately, this was Aubrey's turf, and things had to be done this way. She'd already seen him torture Viola and didn't want to end up like that herself.  
  
Anyway, the plan had been successful. Aubrey had what he wanted, and she had want she wanted. Taylor was now a Night Person. She smiled. There was nothing stopping them from being together.  
  
Once she brainwashed him to forget Viola everything could go back to the way it had been before Viola had ever come to their town and spoilt everything.  
  
"Are you absolutely *sure* you don't want to learn how to play with him?"  
  
Aubrey had fallen into step with her, a smirk covering the bottom half of his face like a crescent moon.   
  
Nerissa eyed him. "Torture your girl."  
  
Aubrey snorted. "I know how to make *her* scream. You don't know what you're missing."  
  
This guy was the most twisted, disturbed asshole that Nerissa had ever met. The sooner she got the hell out of his presence the better.  
  
"You know, I don't know what makes *you* scream."  
  
Nerissa glared at him. "Don't even *think* about it!" she snapped, taking the key out and unlocking the cell door.  
  
"Your loss," Aubrey said with a shrug.  
  
~Jerk~ she thought. She pushed open the door - only to be knocked down by two blurs of motion rushing passed her.  
  
She screamed in agony as Viola's heal came down, popping out her left eye. Red filled her vision as blood dripped down her face as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"*Stop* *them*!" she shrieked. "*Stop* *them*!" She could barely see to run after them, and was *not* thrilled with the thought of relying on Aubrey to help her.  
  
He was screaming in rage as well. Through the rushing in her ears Nerissa could barely hear him. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her blood-hazed vision.  
  
A shock of pain went through her vision was filled with flashes of electric blue - then nothing.  
  
* * * 


	15. Part 15

Viola blinked away after images. Once minute she had Taylor had been running for their lives, and the next...  
  
A bright flash of blue had lot the dank hallway. When she could see again Aubrey and Nerissa were gone. So was most of the mansion. What the...  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
It was Thea's voice. Viola saw her standing at the bottom of the steps with Eric and another boy. He was tall with dark hair and hawk-like yellow eyes, dressed elegantly, eyeing her and Taylor with an expression she couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"This is Delos," Thea said proudly. "He's a Wild Power."  
  
"What's a Wild Power?" Taylor asked, moving closer to Viola.  
  
"The thing that just saved your life," Delos answered dryly.   
  
"What happened?" Taylor asked. He seemed to have a lot of questions.   
  
Viola's arm slipped through his. "I think we're safe. They came to rescue us just like you said they would." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know if you'd have just *told* us you where on your way here you would have saved us a lot of messing about," Eric said as they left the mansion. Viola was surprised to see a white limo waiting for them, obviously the Daybreakers liked to travel in style.  
  
"You're a vampire," Delos said, studying Taylor.  
  
"Not my choice - I came to rescue Viola - only they'd set a trap." They all slid into the comfy leather seats.  
  
Viola smiled a little. "It's kind of brave that you came to save risk your life for me."  
  
Even Delos smiled. "You two are soulmates."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So what are you guys doing to do now? Thea asked.  
  
Viola glanced over at Taylor. Well, now she'd started she'd like to actually finish high school. She'd be with Taylor - forever now he'd been made into a vampire.  
  
"We'll do what we feel like," Taylor said, pulling her close. "We've got eternity on our side."  
  
Viola snuggled close to him. She could have a life again, without being in fear of being caught by a sadistic vampire again. He was finally out of the picture for good.  
  
She could finally enjoy being a Night Person. She and Taylor could learn the full benefits of it. They had Circle Daybreak where they could surely find others like themselves.  
  
And best of all, they could be together. Viola felt she had earned it.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
